Truth Lies
by Miserable Memories
Summary: It was alright for a year, but then he came back. Muraki has turned up again, but what does that mean? What does he want this time? Hisoka I'm sorry... ShounenaiYaoi. Tsuzuki x Hisoka, ratings will change.
1. Sickening Blossoms

_I don't know what's going on. How did I get here? Where is here? ...Who am I?_

_That's nonsense, I know who I am. My name is Asato Tsuzuki. I am a guardian of death. At least, that is what I am told. Yet I am also told that I am a monster, a demon. What is truth anymore but a bunch of lies?_

Chapter One: Sickening Blossoms

I woke up, finding myself staring up at the trees with their lovely cherry blossoms. Lovely? Hardly. I've seen them every single day now. I sighed, what was I thinking? We have been blessed with the gift of never-ending blossoms. So why did I despise them so? I don't know...

I saw him coming, my partner, Kurosaki Hisoka. I do not know how long I've been paired with him now, just another thing I am not aware of. He's an empath, so he knows how I feel at times. He shares my pain, my misery. But could he ever _really_ understand me, how I feel?

I sat up and he called out to me. "Tsuzuki! Tsuzuki you baka," His favorite nickname for me I suppose, he's always calling me an idiot. "What are you doing out here? Do not tell me you were actually sleeping again! Baka!" I frowned up at him, whimpering slightly as he glared down at me with those brilliant green eyes. "Hisoka-chan... Must you always call me an idiot?.." He turned away from me, crossing his arms. I could tell he was upset, but what for? He turned his head, glancing back at me. "Muraki's back.."

---

Authors Notes: Be aware that this shall be the shortest chapter, hopefully. It was an introductory chapter and nothing more than that. Yes, Tsuzuki might be a little out of character at times. Other times he may be way out of it. Do not badger me about it. I'd like to show Tsuzuki in a new light, not the way everyone normally sees him. Along with Tsuzuki, others might not be their normal selves. As another side note, the beginning is Tsuzuki. What he thinks, what he knows, what might become. It also states the point of view the story will be told in. The settings are normal, Japan, but a year _after_ the fire when Muraki origionally disappeared. Enough said, on to more chapters. Warning first though.

( Also, if you don't like listening to my longwinded notes, don't bother to read anything. )

Warning: I am a fan of shounen-ai and yaoi. Don't like that? Too bad. Future chapters will have some shounen-ai/yaoi bases to it. Once this happens, I will change the ratings immediately. And remember, they're rated for a reason. You've been warned.


	2. Cold Memories

Warnings: If you did not read the warnings at the end of the previous chapter then I suggest you go do that. I'm not going to type something over a million times if it's on one page that others can be reffered to. The warnings are the same as that.

Chapter 2: Cold Memories

I stared at Hisoka's back for a moment, my eyes blinking in disbelief , as if what I was seeing, what I had heard, was not real. Back? Kazutaka Muraki was back? That could not be possible, he had died in the fire. Yet I knew that it was a lie. I had kept telling myself that all this time, I had convinced myself that he was really gone. Still, Hisoka and I always knew he would turn up again sometime and yet...

I stood up, Hisoka had turned around to look at me fully. I smiled in spite of myself, pretending to not be angry, upset, or whatever other emotion I was feeling. "We'll get through this together, won't we?" He stared at me, not sure of how to take that. He nodded hesitantly, turning around and walking away slowly. I watched him go before walking away myself. Yet for some reason I couldn't get his image out of my head and I remember thinking that he had never looked so beautiful before.

_ The petals fell down upon me. Red cherry blossoms. That was unusual. The red seemed to melt off, staining my hands with that I now realized was blood. I looked up, the trees were black, lifeless. Dead. They bled, sad trickles of a deep red color that the wind blew away, sweeping it onto other trees. Getting it in the petals, everywhere. I could only remember sitting down, putting my face in my hands and crying._

_ It had changed and I was a little kid again. I found out that I was running, but how did I get like this? I wasn't even standing before.. I heard shouts and felt a few stones hit my back. Why were they chasing me? What did they want? I took a moment to look back, it was the boys from the village and in my hurry to find out who it was I must have tripped. I cried out as they started to kick me, but it seemed distant, unreal. I curled up into a ball, they still kicked me. They called me cruel things. Monster. Demon. I was unworthy to be on this planet. No one wanted me. And I felt myself slowly drift off._

_ I stood in front of Hisoka and he stared at me, his green eyes were cold and yet they were emotionless. He looked upset but I couldn't really tell. I held out my hand to him, trying to feel him, trying to just touch him, I don't know why. He turned away, walking away slowly until he finally disappeared. I stood there, my hand falling limply to my side and I just cried._

I abruptly sat up in my bed. Too quickly for me, I held my head and sighed to myself. Only a dream. It was only a dream. I must have woken Hisoka because he stared at me from his bed, half asleep. He rubbed his eyes and sat up fully. "Wassamattah?" I couldn't understand what he just said, he was mumbling again. I cocked my head to the side, looking at him questioningly. He yawned then repeated the question. "What's the matter?" I shrugged, turning away from him and staring out of the window beside my bed. I could feel him looking at me. Does he know how I feel? Could he tell what happened? "Tsuzuki.." I glanced over at him, trying to smile. "Hisoka.." I hesitated, trying to think of what I was trying to say. It came to me, those boys in the village had told me that no one wanted me. Hisoka had walked away. Still, it was only a dream.. Right? I could feel tears pooling at the ends of my eyes. "Hisoka.. You'll.. You'll never leave me, will you?" He shifted a bit, coughing slightly. "No Tsuzuki.. I'll never leave you." I relaxed a bit. "Hisoka, do you hate me? Am I a monster, a demon?" I had turned around fully, looking at him through tear filled eyes. I saw his eyes widen briefly, then his expression changed back to being emotionless. But he smiled at me, something I rarely saw. "No, I do not hate you. And you are not a monster. You are not a demon, you are my Tsuzuki Asato."

_ Was that a dream too? Hisoka was laying in the bed next to mine. His Tsuzuki? His? What did he mean by that? Could he... No. I must not have thoughts of Hisoka. Not like that at leat. And yet... Why do I still picture him. I wish he'd smile more.._

_ I checked the clock. 7:30. Normally the phone would ring just about now.. It would be Watari, calling to tell us about the next case we'd be assigned. Unless there were no cases for us.. Then he'd just call to update us on other things.. Normally Hisoka would be up around this time too.. Why isn't he?_

It shattered. Everything fell apart. And this was just another dream.

---

Authors Notes: As far as I am concerned, Hisoka and Tsuzuki live together. Sorry all you HisokaxTsuzuki fans, but they aren't together yet. Their living together has nothing to do with their love for each other. Also, Tsuzuki currently refuses to accept his love for Hisoka and can't stop thinking about him. So he dreams. And.. Sorry for all the little Muraki lovers, but he won't show up until later chapters. He'll still be a big part of the story but he won't show up in the first three chapters. Poor Muraki. You know, after this is done I think I should make a story exactly like this, but how Hisoka saw it. xD I should. Maybe. If this one goes over well I might. Anyways, I might not be able to update as often as I'd like. Unfortunately school has finally caught up with me and like every writer, sometimes I get those horrible writer's blocks. Curse them. This shall end chapter two! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think? I mean, I'd like to continue writing but if no one likes what I write... Also, thanks to those who reviewed for the first chapter.


	3. Authors Note, Not a real chapter

Truth Lies

Sorry everyone. Writer's block. x.x I just can't seem to decide what's happening next. And yes, I could probably make it short and still be happy with myself and not care what anyone else thinks but that's not right. I'll try to put up a new chapter sometime soon. Again, I'm sorry for such a long delay..

Also, thanks to everyone who commented before.


End file.
